SW: List of Dark Siders
List of the users of the Dark Side I made. :3 Unknown Era * Cernion Pre-Republic Era None Old Republic Era * Darth Xerath A pureblood Sith Lord whose power in the force and skill with the lightsabre was unparallelled, Darth Xerath A highly powerful pureblood Sith Lord, once part of Vitiate's Dark Council. He taught several Sith, including Darth Suaros and Darth Ingmal. He was born into a lesser noble Sith family. He was taken into the Sith Academy, and throughout his training he manipulated all his competitors to kill one another, making him reign supreme among the acolytes of the academy. He was soon after made apprentice to a Darth. He was so strong in the force and in lightsabre combat that he killed his master about halfway into his training. He received the title of Lord after this. He gained the Darth title after killing a Dark Councillor in a duel. He achieved physical and spiritual immortality through unknown means, but his life came to an end when he, after almost 4000 years, turned to the Light Side, and his body disintegrated, and Xerath's spirit became one with the Cosmic Force. * Darth Varan A Zabrak Sith Lord. He rose to power around the same time as Darth Xerath, but faced considerably more struggle than Xerath. Varan was apprenticed to a more puritan Sith Lord than Xerath, and as such was taught by a far more cruel master than most. As such he became a being fuelled by hate and pain, and became a slaughtering machine. He was taught to use the force to be able to endure anything, so as to make him into a juggernaut which wouldn't be halted by anything. He specialised in Form III and Form V. After killing his master, he ascended to Lordhood, and after slaying 54 Jedi Knights during a battle, he ascended to Darthhood. * Darth Famis Darth Xerath's first apprentice. Famis was a Chagrian. He mainly used the force as his tool, but was adept with the Makashi and Soresu forms. He was a sorcerer and scientist. He was a highly sadistic individual. He was the Sith master of Yseeas Ka'kres, who later killed him to prove his worth to the Dark Council. * Darth Suaros Darth Xerath's second apprentice. Suaros was a halfblood Sith-Human. He was exceptional at combining force and lightsabre techniques and powers in combat, displayed in his duel with Theron Esil and Yseeas Ka'kres. His lightsabre form was mainly Ataru. He assisted Darth Famis in the corruption of Yseeas Ka'kres. He was eventually killed by his master. * Darth Evge Darth Xerath's third apprentice. Evge was a Wookiee. He was a master of Form V, both the Shien and Djem So aspects. He wielded a single, long hilt, long blade lightsabre. * Darth Callous Darth Xerath's fourth apprentice. * Darth Ingmal A Kaleesh Sith Lord, originally known as Yseeas Ka'kres. He was originally trained as a Jedi by Master Theron Esil. He co-created the Kai'zor form. He was turned to the Dark Side by Darth Famis, who taught him to lordhood. He later rose in rank, and to achieve Darthood, he killed his former Sith Master. He eventually studied under Darth Xerath. How Ingmal died is unknown. * Darth Perditor Darth Perditor was Yseeas Ka'kres first and only apprentice. He was a Besalisk. He was highly proficient in the Ataru, Juyo, and Kai'zor forms. He was adept at force enhancement, but struggled with using offensive abilities. * '''Darth Cetus A Quarren Sith Lord. He was known to be brutish and aggressive, and was proficient in Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, and Form V: Djem So/Shien. Not much is known of him, but he was known to be a proficient Jedi Hunter, and he used a single, red, curved-hilt lightsabre. It is unknown how he died. * Darth Mantha A Cathar Sith Lord. Known to be skilled in telepathic force abilities, he would typically manipulate the fears of his opponents. He usually donned a mask with a demonic visage, which somehow empowered his force defenses. He utilised a single, heavy-duty lightsabre. * Darth Laestrygon Darth Laestrygon was a Weequay Sith Lord. * Darth Silenus Darth Silenus was a Iktotchi Sith Lord. * Szaxajj Rise of the Empire Era * Lucius Caligo Lucius Caligo was a Human Dark Jedi around 300 BBY. Rebellion Era * Oberon Kalas Oberon Kalas was a Nautolan Dark Jedi around 0 BBY. New Republic Era New Jedi Order Era Legacy Era Category:Star Wars